


Неизбежное зло

by erlander



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not copy to another site, and no emotional involvement whatsoever, post-coital bickering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Они ведь оба слишком умны, чтобы влюбиться друг в друга, так ведь? Ну разумеется.





	Неизбежное зло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessary Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247335) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



> Название оригинала взято из песни Nikki Yanofsky — Necessary Evil.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmdiI-jUZhI&feature=youtu.be

— М-м-мф… ну и как тебе это?

— М-м-м… приемлемо.

— Ты смог это вынести?

— Сам не знаю, как.

— Что ж, я рад. Не хотел, чтобы ты окончательно заскучал.

— Не бойся, мой дорогой. Я знаю, что у тебя есть определенные нужды…

— Мои нужды, ну разумеется. Как будто это я сам пригласил себя в твою каюту.

— Я просто предложил тебе вариант. Чтобы тебе не пришлось позориться.

— Да что ты говоришь.

— Ведь ты так сильно хотел меня увидеть.

— О, ну конечно.

— Я подумал, что, наверное, было бы несправедливо, если бы ты и дальше бросался к моим ногам каждый божий раз.

— Иисусе, ты сам себя-то слышишь?

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты говоришь так, будто не ждал меня за дверью с этой своей улыбочкой, сгорая от нетерпения.

— Сгорая… что?

— Это значит «нетерпеливо». Очень. Так трогательно и нервно, торопясь заключить меня в свои любящие объятия. Я серьезно, Гарак, меня беспокоит то, что ты привязываешься ко мне.

— Прошу, не утруждай себя беспокойством, доктор. Единственная причина, заставившая меня встречать тебя у дверей — это желание польстить твоему эго.

— О, так вот оно что.

— М-м. Если говорить откровенно, я бы предпочел провести вечер в одиночестве, с хорошей книгой. Но я знал, как ты будешь трепетать, предвкушая встречу со мной, и мне не хотелось тебя расстраивать.

— Отрицаешь, отрицаешь, отрицаешь — и при этом сохнешь по мне. Это же написано прямо на твоём скучном лице.

— Я бы не назвал своё лицо таким уж скучным.

— Оно одно из самых причудливых и интересных, что я видел в своей жизни, вообще-то, но это к делу не относится. В нашей ситуации ты неизбежно станешь привязываться ко мне, Гарак, и я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что ты для меня нечто большее, чем просто способ спустить пар.

— Будь спокоен, мой дорогой: ты для меня всего лишь ничего не значащая интрижка.

— Ты обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Никаких таких противных чувств и прочее?

— Ни в коем случае.

— Значит, ты не будешь себя накручивать, когда завтра я зайду к тебе в магазин, чтобы снова удовлетворить свои нужды. Ты не примешь это за знак того, что на самом деле я хочу увидеть тебя — никакой дурацкой сентиментальщины.

— Я бы даже не помыслил об этом. В какое конкретно время, кстати, ты собираешься меня побеспокоить?

— Примерно к ланчу?

— А. Тогда я закроюсь в районе одиннадцати.

— Чтобы ты смог приготовиться ко встрече со мной?

— Чтобы никто не застал мой постыдный роман.

— Если бы кто-то увидел, тебя сочли бы жалким, серьезно.

— Без сомнения. Раб своего необузданного сексуального аппетита.

— Ты не думаешь, что это ужасно — то, как мы используем друг друга?

— Я бы ни на что это не променял.

— Ну, приятно это слышать. А теперь подвинься, я лежу на мокром.


End file.
